


Melting a Frozen Heart

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jack Frost is Jökul Frosti, Khione and Jack are Bros, M/M, courting, son of Hephaestus!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jack Frost hangs out at Camp Half-Blood a lot because he's dating a son of Hephaestus. There, he meets Percy Jackson. And Jack thinks Percy would be the perfect omega for Jack's best friend, he just knows it.





	Melting a Frozen Heart

PJatO || Khionercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Melting a Frozen Heart || Khionercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Melting a Frozen Heart

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/m, ABO-verse, Christmas fluff, m/m

Main Pairing: Khione/Percy

Side Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez

Godly Characters: Khione, Jökul Frosti

DreamWorks Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost

Summary: Jack Frost hangs out at Camp Half-Blood a lot because he's dating a son of Hephaestus. There, he meets Percy Jackson. And Jack thinks Percy would be the perfect omega for Jack's best friend, he just _knows_ it.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Melting a Frozen Heart_

"So—o, how are things going, Snow Queen?"

"...You know I started taking _personal_ _offense_ to that in 2013", drawled Khione pointedly, not looking up from what she was working on. "What are you _doing_ here, Frost?"

"Was bored. Figured I'd check in on my favorite fellow snow-bringer", grinned Jack.

Jack hovered above the desk, curiously watching what Khione was doing. The two of them were not much alike, both with fair skin nearly as pale as snow, but his hair truly white and hers pitch-black. Jack's eyes were a pale blue, while Khione's were a dark-brown. Jack was a male omega, Khione was a female alpha. Jack was a fun-loving extrovert who made a lot of friends throughout the pantheons – Loki, Hermes, Dolus, Laverna, Seth, Gwyddion fab Don, Skadi, Ullr, Vetr, Holla, Abonde. Jack was a really popular god. Khione? Not so much. It was amazing that Jack had managed to worm his way into her cold heart. They shared so little yet they worked so well.

"Fine", replied Khione in a clipped tone. "Busy with work."

"You know what you need?", hummed Jack thoughtfully.

"I swear, if you say 'an omega', I will personally push you into a volcano", stated Khione.

"Ah, I love your little jokes", chuckled Jack, earning a pointed glare from Khione. "Oh come on, you know I'm right. You bury yourself in your work, you're cold to everyone. Just because the cold is our element doesn't mean we have to live it, K. Okay, just... if you don't wanna seek out an omega, but... will you allow me to go looking for an omega for you?"

"Jökul, no", sighed Khione. "You have _awful_ taste."

"What? Why?", asked Jack offended.

"You control winter and snow... and yet you're currently being courted by a _fire-controller_ ", pointed Khione out, both eyebrows raised. "One of those came poking around my palace before too. Fire-controlling little attention-seeking omega. I am not interested in that."

"Oh, I'll find you a pretty omega who doesn't control fire, just lemme handle it!", declared Jack.

"...Fine", sighed Khione in defeat.

"Wait, what? Really?", asked Jack and perked up. "You'll let me find an omega for you and you'll let me set you up on a date? _Promise_ you'll go to the date I'll set up for you."

"One", stated Khione firmly. "You have one shot at this."

/break\

Hiccup smiled fondly as he watched his little half-brother tinker around on Festus. Hiccup had met Leo Valdez when Leo, Festus and Calypso had traveled the globe. Back then, Hiccup still used to live in Scandinavia, a little unclaimed island hidden from the mortal world where European demigods of the Graeco-Roman pantheon lived. Leo got so excited that Hiccup could also control fire and was a child of Hephaestus. Hiccup gladly took the invitation to the US, while Calypso decided to stay in Berk because the island made her feel home.

When Hiccup reached Camp Half-Blood, he thought he would just spend a summer there, but Bunker 9 and the metal dragon Leo owned and the city that was currently being built – meaning Hiccup could have input and _help_ them – had made him stay longer and longer.

When autumn rolled around, Hiccup fell in love. Early snow hit New York and campers started grumbling, only that it turned out to be a _Norse_ god playing a prank on them – and oh, the god was glorious and breathtaking. Lord Jökul Frosti, but Hiccup only learned that a bit later...

/flashback\

"You're the one responsible for the snow-storm in September", accused Hiccup unimpressed.

The omega he had tracked down to the lake turned around slowly and Hiccup's breath was caught in his throat. He had fluffy, white hair like freshly fallen snow, skin pale and eyes sparkling blue. He was lithe and skinny but definitely had a cute butt – those skin-tight pants were really helpful there. The omega offered him the broadest, cheekiest grin as he hovered above the ground.

"Hey. I'm Jack. Who are you?", asked Jack mischievously, tilting his head.

"I'm... I'm...", started Hiccup, blanking on his name. "Uh..."

"Did the cute alpha just forget his name because he's dazzled by my overall me-ness?", asked Jack amused and flew up to Hiccup. "You doing okay there?"

"Yeah. Just, wow you smell amazing", grunted Hiccup as he got a full whiff of Jack's scent now.

"I think I accidentally broke you. Sorry", grinned Jack sheepishly. "But it's okay. You wanna go ice-skate with me? It's why I froze the lake and let it snow, you know."

"...I can't... ice-skate", replied Hiccup slowly. "And I don't have skates."

"It's okay. I'll guide you", grinned Jack, hooking his wooden staff around Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup yelped as he was pulled onto the ice, but the beautiful omega held onto him and guided him, as promised. Hiccup's stomach fluttered and his heart raced as they danced over the ice.

"Hiccup!", exclaimed Hiccup all of a sudden about ten minutes in.

"What?", asked Jack confused. "Do you have the hiccups?"

"No. My name. It's Hiccup. I... just remembered", replied Hiccup, cheeks flushed.

"Ah", laughed Jack, eyes sparkling softly. "Cute."

/flashback|end\

He spent two weeks with Jack, meeting him and talking to him and falling for him, before Jack revealed that he was actually a god. Technically, he hadn't lied to Hiccup since Hiccup had never _asked_ but only _assumed_ that Jack must be a son of Boreas, Cheimon or Khione. Still, by then Hiccup was already falling for Jack – and by now he was actually _courting_ the omega. Which, really, he still couldn't believe. But the two of them became great friends and kept flirting for months and Hiccup continued falling harder. Thankfully enough, Jack had more courage than Hiccup because by the time winter rolled around, Jack asked Hiccup to court him. Which, not unheard of for an omega to prompt their chosen alpha into courting, and it was wildly appreciated by Hiccup, who would have never dared on his own to ask a _god_ for courtship.

"You're thinking about Jack again, aren't you?"

Hiccup startled out of his thoughts and sat up straighter. Leo had turned to grin at him knowingly. Hiccup glared, his blush bright. It wasn't his fault that he was maddeningly in love with the perfect omega. Speaking of... Hiccup sat up straight and sniffed the air for snow and marshmallows.

"Uhm. You pouty now, or why are you leaving?", asked Leo with a frown.

"I smell snow and marshmallows", replied Hiccup lowly.

"It's not snowing yet even though it's Nov-oh", grunted Leo and got up. "Cool."

Leo hung over Hiccup's shoulder as they left the cabin and spotted Jack, hovering about. Smiling gently, Hiccup approached his omega and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. Jack allowed Hiccup to pull him down and he gladly tilted his head down to kiss the alpha.

"Hello, my snowflake", whispered Hiccup softly. "I missed you."

"Mh... Missed you too", sighed Jack contently.

"Ja—ack!", exclaimed Leo excitedly. "Hiccup, stop hogging my favorite god!"

Jack laughed pleased and turned toward his fellow male omega. He really got along well with Leo, the little mischievous troublemaker was exactly Jack's kind of demigod. Reaching out, Jack ruffled Leo's curls, the little fire-bender leaning up into the touch and grinning like a maniac.

"Hey, Leo", chuckled Jack. "How's things going? What did you explode while I was gone?"

"What! Nothing!", exclaimed Leo, until Hiccup glared pointedly at him. "...The new library. But it was totally an accident and you need to help me hide from Annabeth for the next few... months."

Jack laughed pleased, contently leaning against Hiccup's broad chest. "Nice one, Valdez."

"You got _great_ timing!", declared Leo, a slightly manic look on his face.

"...Oh no. _No_ , Leo. That's an awful idea", muttered Hiccup, looking afraid.

"Why? What? If Hics thinks it's an awful idea, I _really_ wanna know!", demanded Jack.

"Percy arrived at camp. I've been dying to introduce you!", declared Leo with sparkling eyes.

"The three of you in combination will _tear down the entire city_ ", called Hiccup desperately.

But it was definitely already too late, because Leo was already tugging Jack along to meet Percy.

/break\

Jack, Percy and Leo got along like a houseboat on fire, during a snowstorm, in the middle of the ocean. Chiron, Annabeth and Hiccup in particular already had a very specific kind of headache reserved to when the three male omegas were getting into trouble together. And considering Jack was a god, they even got away with everything (well, not everything. Leo's two alphas were not too impressed when the trio hit New Rome with a prank. Since then, they kept their distance from Frank and Hazel when pulling a prank, just to be safe).

"So... how is _your_ dating-situation, Perce?", drawled Jack casually.

"Are you asking me out? Do you think Hics would be fine sharing?", asked Percy teasingly.

"Not for myself. But for a different snow-bringer", chuckled Jack fondly.

"...Tell me more", requested Percy cautiously, mildly interested. "I haven't dated anyone in... yeah, no. Since Annabeth and I broke up after the Giant War. It's been... a while. So, if you have a nice – preferably alpha – recommendation for me, I'm listening."

Jack's grin turned impish. "She's a goddess. Female alpha. And she could really use a mate who would bring... joy and laughter and warmth into her life, because she gave up on love centuries ago. And the way I met you, you're... really bright. You'd be really good for her. And I think she might be good for you. I met the girls you liked – Calypso, Annabeth, Rachel. They're all... serious. Down-to-Earth. To balance out your own goofball-nature – don't pout, Jackson, you know it's true. But... I think that they weren't a perfect match for you. You'd need someone who'd still let you run free and who'd also have fun. She really used to have a lot of fun before she closed off."

"So, basically, you want me to warm her frozen heart, or what?", asked Percy doubtfully. "What would _I_ get out of that? Sorry, but the way you're pitching this, it'd be only me, investing a lot."

"She's very caring and protective and thoughtful, once she gets attached to someone", assured Jack. "And she's also very gorgeous and strong and strong-willed. Ple—ease? One date?"

Percy frowned as he looked at Jack. Over the past two weeks, the two of them had already become good friends and when he saw Jack with Hiccup or Leo, Percy trusted Jack. And honestly, at this point Percy really was tired of being lonely. One date wouldn't kill him, right?

/break\

Well. One date might kill him after all with hypothermia. Shuddering, he rubbed his upper-arms as he ventured deeper into the literal ice-palace. He paused and gaped in awe as Khione ascended the stairs. Her long, black hair reached her knees and was so perfectly straightened that Percy with his unruly mop of should-get-them-cut-again hair felt a little like a homeless kid again. She was wearing a floor-long black dress adored with diamonds sparkling like ice-shards. Her hour-glass waist was adored with a silver belt. Her dark eyes found him and regarded him slowly, wandering all over his body and making him feel vastly under-dressed.

"Uhm. Hi?", offered Percy awkwardly. "Guess I'm your date for the night. Jack dropped me off. I'm... Percy Jackson. It's... a pleasure to meet you."

"Khione", offered the goddess, grasping Percy's hand to kiss his knuckles. "I had my cooks prepare a seven course meal, Perseus. Come with me."

Percy blushed a little at the hand-kiss and he found himself compelled to follow the goddess. Khione had an air of authority that made the omega shudder and eager to comply. She walked and spoke with so much conviction. Biting his lower lip, Percy followed her to a large dinner table, where Khione actually pulled the chair out for him, making him blush again.

"So, you're the savior of Olympus", stated Khione, looking at him curiously. "I heard a lot about you. _A lot_. And Jack has been talking about you quite a lot lately too. Tell me more about you, beyond your heroics to save the world and my best friend's bad influence on you."

"Jack's not a bad influence", argued Percy. "He's pretty awesome. And I think the Hermes Cabin is currently building their own shrine for Jack and he's recruiting them into his army of pranksters."

"...Oh what a mortifying thought", muttered Khione, blinking slowly.

Percy laughed, a soft and warm sound that startled Khione. "Ye—eah, kinda. But it's all just fun. And after all the wars... Honestly, it's nice. I enjoy it, I haven't had that much fun in a long time. You see, I'm currently _trying_ college, but it's really not... mine."

"Then why are you going to college?", asked Khione curiously as the first course was served.

"I want to become a teacher", replied Percy with a small smile. "I had a really hard time at school, unless I had a teacher who really cared about me. It helped me a lot and I want to help a child the same way. So yeah, it's hard now but it'll be worth it in the end."

The two of them fell into a startling easy conversation about their families – Percy talking about Sally, Paul and his new little baby sister Laura, while Khione talked about her parents Boreas and Orithyia and her two former-demigod brothers Zethes and Calais, who had both been Argonauts and Calais had even been the lover of Orpheus which had been 'quite the drama during family-dinner' apparently. Listening to her stories was really fascinating for Percy, especially when she told him about first meeting Jökul Frosti when she had actually been on a ski-trip with Skadi. It was easy to talk to her and he really had a lot of fun with Khione, not to mention – the food was served by _penguins with bowties_. Also; Percy could actually talk to penguins too, which was even better.

"So... I... really had a great time, Khione", drawled Percy with a smile as the night ended. "And... if you don't mind, I'd really like to have a second date. What... do you think?"

The alpha smiled at him and pulled him close by the waist. For a moment, Percy thought she would kiss him but in the end she just placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, making him smile a little.

"I'd love that. On Friday, I will pick you up so we can go ice-skating", suggested Khione.

"See you on Friday", grinned Percy and ducked his head pleased.

/break\

Percy sighed frustrated as he looked out the window. It was the twenty-fifth. Christmas dinner had already ended and Percy had retreated to his bedroom, staring out at the bland, gray streets of New York. He was spending the holidays with his family, had returned from college in New Rome for that occasion. Not that there would be snow in New Rome, but New York looked just as frustratingly _normal_ this year. And the worst thing, he hadn't seen his girlfriend of two months in the past two weeks because she was busy manning Europe together with Jack Frost and Skadi. Boreas and Ullr took take of the US. And that was just so not okay, because Percy really missed her. He really liked her. He worked hard to make her laugh, because she had a beautiful laugh but she rarely used it, making the sound all the more rewarding for Percy. She was beautiful and kind, maybe not toward humans but toward animals. Percy valued when he was with her.

He blinked slowly as the window frosted over. Eyes widening, he hastily opened the window and leaned out. A bright, blinding smile lit up his face as a snowflake hit his nose. He started laughing in a carefree way as he stuck out his tongue to catch the next one with that.

"You're endearingly childish, my little storm", mused Khione softly as she appeared next to him.

"Khi!", exclaimed Percy excitedly as he turned toward her.

She smiled and offered him a little black box. Frowning, he took it and opened. It was a beautiful pendant of a crystal snowflake with a blue drop-shaped gem hanging from the snowflake.

"Snow and rain. You and me", grinned Percy. "Wow. This is beautiful. T—Thank you. But... You know, that makes my gingerbread ice-castle look really cheap."

"You baked me a gingerbread ice-castle?", asked Khione fondly as she leaned in to kiss Percy's cheek. "It's alright, my rainstorm. It's... less of a Christmas present, but more of a... courting gift. Only if you'd want that, of course. Otherwise, forget I said anything."

Percy blinked surprised and then he laid the silver chain around his neck, allowing the pendant to rest against his collarbone. "I totally love it. As a... courting gift. And a Christmas present."

"Good", smiled Khione, pulling Percy closer to properly kiss him.

Percy sighed contently and leaned against the alpha. "So... wanna try your ice-castle?"

A genuine smile stretched Khione's lips as the two of them entered his bedroom. The gingerbread castle was so cute, with blue and white icing to make it look like a proper ice-castle, marshmallows used to build snowmen in front of the castle. It warmed her heart that her omega had made this just for her. She wrapped her arms possessively around Percy's waist and he gladly allowed her to pull him along. The two of them sat down on Percy's bed together, curled against each other.

"I missed you", hummed Khione, contently nosing Percy's neck and scent-marking him. "You smell too much like other alphas. I do not approve. Guess we'll have some scent-marking to do."

"Mh... sounds good enough for me", purred Percy as he cuddled up to her. "Merry Christmas."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I did not appreciate Riordan turning Khione into a mean, cold-hearted villain. Such cliche.
> 
> Also, really wanted to bring HiJack into the Christmas one! And since I headcanon Jökul Frosti and Khione to be best friends, this was a perfect match! ;D
> 
> Next one is actually going to be a surprise pairing. So, no spoilers ;P


End file.
